Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Mario series and the protagonist of some of the series' titles. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in two games, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. He seems to like Princess Daisy. Luigi is voiced by Charles Martinet. First appearance ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' doing hurdles in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games]] Like all Mario's spin off outings, Luigi joins him once again in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. Since Mario and and Sonic have been long time rivals, Luigi has taken on his own rivalry with Shadow the Hedgehog instead. Both Luigi and Shadow have been living in the shadows of the stars (Mario and Sonic, respectively), they have both been striving for so long to be second best, now they must compete with each other to be at least third. Luigi and Shadow continue this rivalry into the sequel, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, but they are shocked to find they are both left in the dust by Metal Sonic. Luigi is an all around well balanced character along with Mario, Blaze and Amy. His Emblem and Flag is the "L" symbol that he wears on his hat. Luigi has several different missions appearing on DS and Wii versions, respectively. DS missions includes: *Earn 3rd place in 100m freestyle. *Jump between 13-15m in Triple jump. *Hit rings in this order in Archery: Black, Red, Blue. *Earn five points using only spin shots in Table tennis (Press Y to hit left and hold left and press A to hit right and hold right). *Score at least 15 points with 10 shots. *Beat Shadow in Dream race. Wii missions includes: *Jump perfectly right before the foul line in triple jump. *Finish between 3 min 20sec-3 min.25 sec. in 4X100m freestyle. *Destroy six blocks and fall to the water first in dream platform. *Use all your stamina and stagger to finish line first. *Finish the game with ten points in dream table tennis. *Defeat Waluigi in dream fencing. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ]] Making his 3rd playable appearance in the Smash Bros. Series. Luigi is an unlockable player in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is strong, has fast attacks, and is a middle weight. To unlock him, the player has to play 22 brawls, complete Classic mode without using continues, or simply get him to join other characters in The Subspace Emissary. Special Moves *'Standard:' Green Fireball :Luigi shoots out a fireball that travels horizontally, even in mid-air as opposed to being affected by gravity of Mario's Fireball *'Side:' Green Missile :Luigi crouches down and the move can be charged if the player holds the special move button. When released, the move launces Luigi in a horizontal direction inflicting damage onto the first opponent it touches. *'Up:' Super Jump Punch :Similar to Mario's Super Jump Punch, Luigi performs an uppercut while jumping though the move leaves him more vulnerable. However, if used at the right time, the Super Jump Punch deals a large amount of damage and has a high potential to score the player a KO. *'Down:' Luigi Cyclone :Luigi spins around, damaging all that contacts him. This move proves difficult to evade. *'Final Smash:' Negative Zone :Luigi creates a distorted circular field where opponents inside can suffer various negative effects (hence the name). This then allows the player to follow up with a smash attack or the Super Jump Punch to his vulnerable opponents. Trophies doing short track in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Luigi returns, this time in Vancouver, Canada, once again rivaling Shadow the Hedgehog. Luigi will join Mario and Sonic to save the Snow Spirits in the DS Adventure Tour. King Boo also choses him to ski against him since Luigi has a fear of ghosts. Luigi also beats a group of Boos to get a key to a gate. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Luigi reappears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as an all-around character. Together in Parody to steal a video game.]] On 17 December 1995, the hit prime time comedy The Simpsons episode 3F07 (139) "Marge Be Not Proud" featured appearances by Sonic and Luigi. There was a scene in this episode where Bart is tempted to steal a video game. In his head, Bart is visited by Luigi, Mario, Donkey Kong and Sonic who all try to justify Bart stealing the game. Luigi's quote: Go ahead-a Bart take-a the Bonestorm. Sonic's quote: Just take it! Take it, take it, take it, take it, take it... Take it! Gallery File:Luigi 42.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Luigi 47.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Luigidecal.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Luigi 62.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Luigi 69.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Luigiicon.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Luigi 52.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:LuigiBrawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:TrNegative zone.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:TrPaper luigi.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:5862Luigi.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Luigi SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' File:Olympics091707.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:LuigiShadowRivalry.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Shadowmetalluigi.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Mario-sonic-winter-art.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Alot of M&S.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:SuperJumpBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' External links *http://www.smashbros.com *http://www.mariowiki.com/Luigi Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Tall Characters Category:Deuteragonists